Loose Clothing
by Venussail
Summary: Shuichi, being Shuichi, decides to change his style out of the blue. Yuki is perturbed at first, but soon realizes it's benefits... YAOI AND LEMON WARNING!


A/N: Moshi moshi, mi-na! I have another Gravitation oneshot for all of you to enjoy, but this one is a special one. Why is it so special? This oneshot contains my very first lemon! Woot! That should satisfy all you pervs out there. Just kidding ^_^. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned the rights to Gravitation, then I could see my stories come to life in anime. Sadly, I don't, so I'll just have to settle for this T-T.

Loose Clothing

Shuichi was known for being many things- hyper, crazy, feminine, cute as a button. Above all, however, he was known for being totally random. Whether it concerned his ability to go from happy to sad in an instant or suddenly changing his mind about something, one never knew what to expect from the pink-haired genki.

The only person who knew Shuichi almost as well as Hiro was the singer's lover, Yuki. After having been with Shuichi for almost five years now, the author felt like he could predict Shuichi's randomness to some extent. However, the J-pop star's latest act of randomness was something he never saw coming.

Usually, the singer preferred to wear skin tight clothing that showed off his slight form, regardless of whether he was on stage or not (though his stage outfits were a lot skimpier than his everyday wear). This was part of the reason Bad Luck is so popular. Yuki took great pleasure in the fact that he was the only one who was able to do more than just look at his little uke. After all, he did enjoy Shuichi's outfit choices just as much as any one of the singer's adoring fans, especially since he was able to remove it almost every night. Just thinking about it sometimes made him hard.

"TADAIMA!!!!!"

Yuki closed his laptop and went out to greet his sexy little uke for once. He did have a… "problem"… that needed to be taken care of anyway. Once he saw his lover, however, he immediately, "deflated."

Instead of his usual tight-as-hell-makes-me-want-to-take-you-right-here-right-now clothing, he was dressed in baggy clothes. He had on an orange hoodie that was two sizes too big for him and trip pants that failed to show off any leg. Had in not been for his peppy demeanor, Yuki would have thought a stranger had walked into his house.

He stared his lover up and down, absolutely bewildered.

"What's with that look, Yuki?" Shuichi giggled.

The author continued to stare.

"Hello? Yuki? You there? Huh? Yuki?" Shuichi questioned as he waved his hand in front of Yuki's face.

"Oi, brat, stop that!" the blonde shouted in a harsher tone than usual.

Shuichi cringed at the tone.

Yuiki sighed. "I'm going back to my office."

"Wait, YUKI!!!" the singer shouted as he chased after his lover.

The door was promptly slammed in his face. Instead of shedding tears, Shuichi found himself pondering something.

"I wonder what's wrong with Yuki?" he said aloud.

----Scene Change----

Yuki sat at his desk staring at his laptop blankly. For the past few days since Shuichi's wardrobe change, he hadn't been able to write a single word. Originally, he thought his bitch of a muse had just decided to up and leave him without any rhyme or reason. The more he thought about it, though, the more he realized his muse was merely distracted by something- lack of sex.

He had gotten himself all worked up that day Shuichi came home in loose, baggy clothes only to find that he wasn't able to stay aroused. How was it that such a simple thing like a change of clothing was able to kill the sexual libido of the King of Sex (as some would call him) with one glance?

"I can't believe this is getting to me…" he grumbled to himself.

It's not that he didn't have the drive. If that was the case, he wouldn't be so frustrated right now. It's that he wasn't able to keep the drive once he saw all the baggy clothing. Therefore the frustration was pent up, and right about now he thought it was ready to explode.

He decided the only way to get rid of this was to analyze the situation. Just what was it about loose clothing that he couldn't get aroused by? Was it because he wanted to see all the curves of Shuichi's slightly feminine build? Or was it because he just got so used to his lover always wearing the tightest of clothing that the pure shock of it all bewildered him to the point where he couldn't keep it up even if he tried?

Nah, neither of made much sense, he concluded. Eiri Yuki was not the type to have such things affect him. All he knew was that for some reason it bothered him to see Shuichi in loose clothing.

"Maybe I'm just a perv," he chuckled.

If Yuki had the choice, Shuichi would never wear clothes, at least not around the house. Useless things, getting in the way, he thought. Not wearing clothes would just be more convenient.

That thought gave him another idea. Loose clothing could be easily gotten off. While tight clothing is more appealing to the eye, he had to admit it could be a bitch to get off at times. The advantage to wear loose clothing was simple- he could get his sweet little uke naked quicker. And once, that happened, then the real fun could start.

"Don't worry, my little Shu," he said, "We'll be having fun tonight…"

----Scene Change----

Shuichi crept in the door quietly. With Yuki being so mad at him lately, he tried to be extra cautious when entering so as not to be yelled at for being loud. He hated it when his lover was like this, and hoped he would stop being angry at him soon.

"Oi, brat!"

The singer jumped at the sound of his lover's voice.

"Yuki!! I tried to be quiet, really I did!"

The author shook his head and gave a soft chuckle.

"No need to worry, brat. I'm not mad at you."

"You're… you're not?"

"Nope."

"Yuki, you're acting really weird. Are you sick?" the J-pop singer asked as he went over to feel Yuki's head.

The author grabbed his little uke's hand and then lifted him up bridal style, making him gasp. He carried him to the master bedroom and practically threw him on the bed. Looking into his eyes, Shuichi started getting nervous. He knew that glint in his eyes- it was the one that said he wanted sex. Not that he minded, but still, it was so sudden.

Yuki laid on top of Shuchi, attacking his neck with his mouth while putting his hands up his shirt and tweaking his nipples. Shuichi gasped at the sensation, his face becoming flush.

After lifting off his shirt, Yuki continued to suckle at his chest while pulling his pants down. Then he pulled down his underwear and started sucking on his manhood. Shuichi bucked his hips into Yuki's talented mouth.

"Yuki, I'm gonna… AH!"

Yuki slurped up every bit of his lover's sweet milk.

"You taste sweet, Shu-chan…" he said as he grinned devilishly.

"Please, Yuki…" Shuichi panted, "I need more. I need you inside me."

Ah, Yuki loved it when his little uke was so sexy and so cute at the same time. He happily obliged his lover's request, fishing the lube out of the drawer of his bedside table and squirting a generous amount on three of his fingers. Slowly, he worked the first finger into Shuichi's hole. After a bit, he inserted the second finger, then the third and started scissoring Shuichi, who moaned at the feeling.

"Please, Yuki…" the pink-haired uke begged, "I need all of you inside me."

Yuki nodded his head and slathered a generous amount of lubricant on his manhood. He didn't need to stroke himself until he was hard though- his pent up sexual frustration and the sight of Yuki panting on the bed was more than enough.

Slowly, he entered his lover, feeling the warmth encase his manhood. When Shuichi gave the cue that he had adjusted and was ready, he started moving. It started slow and sensually, the got progressively faster as Yuki got closer and closer to climax. Finally, simultaneous shouting could be heard as both came together.

"Shu-chan!"

"Yuki!"

They just lied there for a moment after finishing, both panting heavily. After a few minutes, Yuki pulled out of Shuichi and laid down on the bed. Shuichi followed suit and put his head on his lover's chest, who then wrapped an arm around him. There was silence for a few minutes before Shuichi piped up.

"By the way, Yuki, I think I'm going to go back to my usual style of clothing tomorrow. This one is too boring."

There was silence for a moment before his lover responded.

"You don't have to do that."

"Huh? Why not, Yuki?"

"Looser clothing means easier access," he responded.

"Yuki, you perv!"

A/N: So what did all of you think? I personally think the lemon was sucky (no pun intended). It was just so awkward for me to write ^_^;. I should kill the two people who put me up to this (I know that you're reading this and you know who you are!) Anyway, R&R please! Ja ne!


End file.
